Assassin's Creed
by tonello
Summary: I know, there's a ton of assassin stories out there for Naruto. Read the first, and you'll understand that it's different. I don't have enough room to describe it. ON HIATUS PLEASE SEE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. AN

So I've been playing Assassin's Creed lately, mostly trying to reach 100% sync with all of the games so I can prepare for AC3, when I fall off the grid for a few day while I play it. Anyways I was thinking of doing a Naruto version of AC2, but if any of you have played AC: Brotherhood, and done the Cristina Missions, you know that Ezio asked her to accompany him out of Florence. In this version, it would be NaruSaku, Christina (Sakura) would follow Ezio (Naruto), and it would be a dual assassin storyline. If It seems interesting to anyone, then I would love to do this. If not, then I would end up posting this under the Assassin's Creed fanfics, though I would prefer it to be a Naruto story, because that would mean that more people would read it.

That being said, this is a list of the characters and who they are in the AC story. Please review, and I would love to do this. It would cover probably all three of the AC2 games, and I doubt that I would do anything outside of the Animus, only because the main story is between Naruto and Sakura, so there's not much room to put another character in there.

Characters

Ezio Auditore da Firenze- Naruto

Christina Vespucci- Sakura

Giovanni Auditore- Minato

Maria Auditore- Kushina

Leonardo da Vinci- Shikamaru (will not be gay in this story, sorry)

Rodrigo Borgia- Tobi

Claudia Auditore- Ino

Federico Auditore- Nagato

Petruccio Audtore- Konohamaru

Paola- Kurenai Yuhi

La Volpe- Asuma Sarutobi

Antonio- Gaara Sabaku

Rosa- Hinata Hyugga

Bartolomeo d'Aviano- Choji

Vieri de Pazzi- Sasuke Uchiha (voiced by the same person)

Francesco de Pazzi- Fugaku Uchiha

Jacopo de Pazzi- Madara Uchiha

As I go along, I'll be adding more characters. This AN won't be up for the entire story. It's just a vote kind of thing. If I can get a majority of votes for yes in the next week, then I will continue, but if not, then I'm not going to do it.


	2. Chapter 1

So, earlier this week, I put up an AN for an AC Naruto story. Now looking back, at the time it seemed like a good idea, but now not so much. This is my revision of the story that I was going to post. It will still have Naruto as an assassin, but it won't have nearly as much to do with the AC storyline. The weapons will be from the AC story, but not the story itself.

So here's background information. Akatsuki isn't a well known organization like in Naruto. More that this is taking place during a war between the lands of Fire, Wind, and Lightning, and the lands of Earth, Water, and Sound. This starts with Naruto at the age of 22, and Sakura at 21.

Here's chapter one.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sakura's POV

"Bring in the wounded! We have enough space for 8 more people." My supervisor shouted. "Let's move, we have many more to treat. Nurses please bring in those with life threatening injuries."

I looked down at the young man who was just brought to my table. With his light brown hair and a fairly even tan, he was a good looking man if there was ever to be one, but not the same as the one who I let get away.

Flashback

I could remember the voices of the counsel members.

"I can't believe that you let Sasuke get away."

I remember the voices of the Sasuke Retrieval Team.

"We all let him get away. Everyone who fought those battles let him get away."

But most of all, I remember his face. The face of a man who knew that this was the end of the line.

He would probably serve jail time, and that means that he could no longer be a shinobi. Because he had spent his childhood in the academy, he didn't go to regular school, so a tradewas out of question. His best options included grave digger and house cleaner. He was truly out of paths to take.

The man with his right eye covered, Danzo, spoke up, "Because Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who went into battle with Sasuke, he is the only one to take responsibility."

"Guys, he's right. You were all fighting as hard as you could. It's my fault." Naruto sounded so out of place, and when I finally picked my head up to look at him, he looked out of place. Gone was the bright, sunshine hair, replaced with a dull, pale blond. His eyes didn't twinkle with a mischief, instead they were dark with sadness, almost lifeless.

Danzo once again opened his mouth, "We see it fit to recommend that Naruto Uzumaki be hearby banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

My eyes widened, my mouth went dry, my hands clenched. I wanted to get up and scream that they were fools, but I didn't. I don't know why I didn't, but I didn't. Maybe I knew Naruto wouldn't have wanted me to.

End Flashback

That was nearly 6 years ago. What happened that day was the worst day of my life, although, what happened that night was my favorite memory of Him.

Flashback

I had just returned from the verdict. My parents had heard what had happened. They never were fond of Naruto, but admitted that it was more because of his reputation as a prankster than anything else. At the time I didn't know what 'anything else' meant.

He had been given 24 hours to take what he wanted and say goodbyes. The other two council members had worked that out at least.

It was around 8 o clock that I heard a knock on my door. My parents were on neighborhood watch that night. Even shinobi villages had to have some crime.

I opened the door to see Naruto. He looked a little better than when he was at the council, but still not great.

"Hey."

"Hi." I responded. "Are you coming to say goodbye?"

"Well, more than that. I want to say I'm sorry."

I looked at him with confusion written across my face. "What do you mean 'sorry'?"

He turned his face away, and looked out over the village from my third story porch. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Sasuke back."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did your best."

"That's not something you want to hear from your friend, from the girl of your dreams." I leaned forward to get him to look at me in the face, when he did the thing I least expected.

His lips brushed mine for a second, a brief, beautiful, thrilling second, before he captured my lips with his for a full kiss, my first, well second. My tongue slipped in on it's own accord, at least that what I say, and soon his was thrown in the fold as well.

We broke apart after what to me seemed like a short time. I guess time flies when you're kissing someone.

He smiled down at me, his arm somehow slipped underneath mine, his hand rubbing my back.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, his grin is infectious. "Lady Tsunade will fight to at least allow you to stay."

"I can't do that. I won't be a burden to my friends."

I couldn't believe it. He had just lost his home and his friends, and yet he still is willing to leave.

"The villagers see me as a threat, and if I stay I will serve jail time. I won't allow the villagers any more ammunition. My friends would protect me, but I don't want them to."

"Then I won't stay. I don't want my last memory of you is you leaving the rest of us, so I'm not going to be with you now."

"Sakura, there was a reason I came here last."

I was in tears at this point, and yet he still stood there with his stupid, adorable, sexy grin. "Oh yeah? What? What could you say to me that would fix the fact that you're leaving."

"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

I finally broke down sobbing, "Then please let us fight this for you."

"No."

"Then at least stay with me now. At least give me some last good memories." And he did. We joked, and laughed, and smiled, and cried, and kiss. Oh, did we kiss.

"You know I still don't want to watch you leave." I knew we had to clear the elephant out of the room.

Still grinning, he said "Close your eyes, and count to five. Then you can open them." (yes this is from a TV show, but I though that that was an adorable idea)

I did as I was told, and when I opened them, he was gone. Never to return again.

The papers the next day said that his body had been found about 10 miles outside the village. Official autopsy revealed that he died of a broken heart (actually you can die from that, look up broken heart syndrome). That's when I knew that he had told the truth. That he did love me, and he always would.

End flashback

"Sakura, go take a break another medic will fill in for you." The head doctor yelled.

I sat myself down outside the medic tent. You could still hear the moans and wails from inside, but it was much quieter out here.

According to official reports, we're winning by a small margin, but that is only because were only taking in the numbers of the wounded rather than the percentage of the army that is wounded. Mainly to rouse troop moral, but medics know the difference and are told to keep quiet about it. In reality, there's about a 10% difference between the two armies, us on the losing end of that.

This was going to be a bloody war, one that we haven't seen, and probably won't see again.

Normal POV

The man wore white. There was some orange in there as well as a touch of red, but mostly white. When asked about why he wore such a bright robe, he always stated that "White is pure." though if anyone know what he did, he would be considered far from pure, no matter what his intentions were.

Even now as he sunk the blade on his wrist into the gut of another, this one with a red cloud sewn onto his chest, he still considered his intentions pure as a newborn. He knelt down near his previous target, and whispered the comforting words of the ones who taught him.

"Rest in peace."

And then he was gone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So was it good? Did it suck? This is the first chapter, and the sort of prologue to the story. Hope you liked it, and the next chapter of Rock Band will be out later this week or next.


	3. Chapter 2

I felt inspired enough to want to update this story again, after having written the first chapter at 1 AM (insomnia, anyone?). Anywho, this I hope isn't to angsty (I returned to my old style, where everything I think of while I am writing appears on paper, versus the style of plotting things out in Rock Band, which won't be up until next week).

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Naruto POV

I watched over the small town, positioned at the tallest point in the village (not Konoha). I could see everything perfectly clear, even from 150 feet in the air, standing on a small ledge. Well, kneeling, but you know, who cares about those details.

I soon saw my target, a young merchant that I had been tracking for three weeks now. He was standing near a few shinobi, ones who would previously be called my brethren. The four wore the leaf village symbol proudly on their foreheads. I soon felt a bit of yearning as my thoughts drifted back to my last days in the village.

I was still angry over what happened after that failed mission. Even though I told Sakura and my friends that it was alright, it wasn't. I felt betrayed. Betrayed that I had served the village without regret, and yet that damn counsel decided that I was not worthy of being in the village. When I had left the village, Kurama had spoken to me.

He told me to search out a group of people known as the Assassins. They would help me in my journey. He said that when he was young, he was in fact a human. Overtime , he had been corrupted by an organization called Akatsuki. They used him for experiments to create the perfect soldier. Their plans failed when he had become a demon. He said that in order for me to succeed in bringing them down, he had to die. He said that be releasing the seal, he would be able to give me knowledge, and he would transform himself to look like me. This would for sure enable me to train without any shinobi keeping an eye on me.

As my anger grew, I glanced down and saw my target, Doto Kazahana, walking away from the guards in the town. Perfect. I climbed off of my perch, and took the shortest path down the tower. I hid behind it as Doto walked by, trying to conceal the fact that I was following him. People now a days were always so suspicious, ever since the war broke out.

Tailing him, I followed him to his shop, a small little spot where he sold various goods to the towns people, and weapons to soldiers.

As soon as he closed his door, I knocked.

"We're closed."

"Please open up. I need some food, and I'm willing to pay double for it."

Doto opened his door and said, "What do you need?"

"Just some bread please. My family is travelling through the town, and there's no rooms in the inn." i've gotten good at lying over the past few years.

"Fine come in while I fetch it." His voice told of someone who thought he was more important than he really is. Not for long.

As he returned, he held out his hand for money. I gave him the coins.

"Is that all you needed? I won't allow you back in." At least he had the decency to warn me.

"No, I require one more thing." My wrist blade slid out from it's sheath, a small metallic scrape being heard. "Your life."

I plunged the blade into his throat. He had been selling food and medical supplies at 3 times the price he was getting them for, and the extra money was going to fund an organization called Akatsuki. These men and women were directly responsible for the war. In order to end this war and achieve peace, they must be defeated. I don't know how much of a dent this will make in their total finances, but I do know that in one year, Doto has made enough money to give a standard 24 piece set of kunai and shuriken and a small medical kit to 100 soldiers. If that cuts off the supplies for one platoon, then that's one platoon defeated.

"Rest in peace."

Sakura POV

About a week later (from her position in the first chapter), I was on leave from the battlefields. There was a huge uproar in the village. A merchant about 20 miles outside of the village had been killed by what is assumed to be assassination. No knife had been found nearby, and his throat had been slit. Locals said there was a man in a white cloak in the town that day, and that he was last spotted near the merchant's home.

This was the fourth report of an assassination with a man clad in white nearby. Even a child would be able to link the two together. I'm sure that Lady Tsunade has been recommended to increase security in nearby villages.

A shout of "Forehead!" broke my train of thought. I looked over to see Ino dragging behind her boyfriend of five years, Choji, a mismatch if there ever was one. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

A grin the size of the Hokage Monument appeared on her face. "Well, get home, get cleaned up, and put on something sexy, because I have found you the perfect date. He looks so cool and mysterious."

"What about me? Aren't I cool and mysterious?"

Ino looked up at Choji, and with the blankest look on her face said, "No, but that's ok. I'm done with cool and mysterious. All I need is nerdy and adorable, and I'm good."

"Ino, I'm not going on a date with anybody right now. It's not the right time for me."

"Sakura, you haven't been on a date or asked anyone out since he left. I know how you felt about him, but he's gone now. He wouldn't want you to wait for him. He'd want the woman he loves to move on."

Her words struck true with me. If there was one thing that was true for Naruto, he wouldn't want me to dwell on it. He would want me to live my life.

"Ok, fine. I will go on one date, and you and Choji have to go with me. I don't know hwo this guy is and I don't wanna be left alone with him."

Ino squealed. "Sakura, I'm going to go give you a makeover. And we're going shopping. And then to get your hair done. You don't want to look like a caveman in front of him."

"Ino, I thought we were going to spend some time together. You know, _alone_?" Choji pleaded.

"Choji I will spend all night with you. Right now, Sakura needs me. Go hang out with Shikamaru or something for a while, and I promise I will _make it up_ to you." Choji took a hint, and took off leaving me to listen to Ino babble on about how good I will look after this.

As 8:00 rolled by I felt more nervous than before. I hadn't been on a date since before Naruto died. In fact the last "date" I went on was with Naruto. It was a couple weeks before Sasuke left, and Naruto asked me to go with him to get something to eat. I said yes on the conditions that it wasn't ramen, and that he had to pay. During the meal, we got dango, I realized how wrong I had been about him. He had been a perfect gentleman, and if I hadn't been so fixated on Sasuke, I probably would have realized at the time how cute he was, but now he was just a body in a box in the ground. I had to move on. And so with my hair trimmed short, my body wrapped an a short red dress, I started off for the restraunt.

When I reached the restaurant we were going to, I saw Ino and Choji sitting at an outside table with a redhead sitting next to him. The boy looked cute enough. He had a grin on his face that spoke of confidence, while his eyes were slightly close indicating a laid back style of living. I noticed a red cloud pendant around his neck, and he wore a casual looking suit. As I sat down at the table, I saw Ino with an amused smile, one that said "I told you."

"Sakura, this is Sasori (It will still be NaruSaku, it'll just take a while). Sasori is a shinobi of the sand, and is very skilled with puppets." I caught the sexual innuendo there. Puppet masters were rumored to be good with their fingers.

"Sakura, Ino has told me all about you. I understand you're a medic-nin, correct?" His voice so undeniably smooth, and almost sounded like he was some sort of royalty.

"Yes, I am. Maybe someday we will fight next to each other."

"Yes, maybe."

The night progressed like that. It soon got easier to talk to him, and we were now very comfortable around each other. Ino and Choji had left a while ago, Ino saying something about needing to keep a promise she had made.

After a few hours of talking, we had got up to say our goodbyes.

I initiated the required conversation. "We should do this again."

"Yeah, maybe next time without Ino and Choji. I am stationed in Konoha, so it will be very easy to get a hold of me. Please don't hesitate to call." With that we left, going off in different directions.

Naruto POV

I stood a top a building near the richer side of Konoha. I looked below and saw a young couple leaving a restaurant. The man had audburn colored hair, styled in a messy mop with soft spikes. I had seen something about a man in Akatsuki with the same appearance. I'll watch out for him.

The woman, was another issue. Pink hair, atop an athletic body, with legs that go on forever. Yep, that was the love of my life, and for some reason, seeing her with someone made me kind of happy. Maybe my death wasn't a huge tragedy for my friends. I hoped it was the case. Looking out over the city, brought some good memories but mostly bad ones to the front of my head.

"Yeah I'm back. With a vengeance."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So it seems that writing these stories are easier at one AM than at a normal hour. That being said, I might update on Friday morning, but I won't again until after Sunday. I'm going with my girlfriend on a trip for a few days on Friday afternoon to go visit some friends at their college. So I won't be home from Friday till Sunday. Then I have two more weeks at home and then classes start again. So things will get a lot more spaced out in the next few weeks, in terms of updates. But I will do my best to keep a regular update, but I don't want this to become something I hate. If I put deadlines on it, then it's too much like school, but I'm gonna work on it.


	4. Chapter 3

Well I'm getting back from my trip early, and I started writing this on my girlfriend's laptop. But I finally said "Dude, you gotta write this chapter. It's been a week, and you know what happens when you put it off. It never gets done." So at 10:00 I scrapped the original idea, and wrote what I was feeling. BTW, for anyone who has a better grip on the English language, I'm open for beta readers, so if you want to be my beta, then I'd love it. I don't think it's needed, but I have noticed some typos in my stories, so if anyone wants to beta either of my stories, PM me.

Without further ado.

Naruto POV

I was actually in Konoha. I didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, this place had forsaken me, on the other, this was my home. Well, either way, it felt weird. Before I left, I had to watch over my shoulder to not be attacked by the civilians, but now, I could walk freely, and not worry about anything. I even saw some people smiling at me, while a few girls giggled off to the sides.

I hope I don't screw things up here.

Sakura POV

Lady Tsunade had called me down to the tower. Something about having a mission for me. I knew that it was eventual. Even with the war going on, there was still a steady stream of requests. Also, many Jonin would be taken from the battlefield to go and handle high priority targets such as certain Kages from the Lands of Earth and Water. If there was a way to get the Kages taken out, then that would mean that at least one nation on their side would be in turmoil.

I went up into the tower, and as I neared the Hokage's office, I heard her talking to someone.

"I can only send you with 3 other people. I only have a few people to choose from, so you'll have to deal with the other two."

"What do you mean the other two?" The voice was deep, and very masculine. It sounded kind of sexy, too.

"Sakura Haruno will be going with you as well. You'll need a medic nin, and she's the best we have not on duty. If you are to succeed, then she will be useful."

"Fine. I will do as you ask. But I'm not using my name. I will use a code name. I don't want mutany under my command. I also guarantee nothing in terms of returns for anybody. If they get in my way, I will not hesitate to end them. I do not work within the confines of your laws."

"Very well."

I knocked on the door at that moment, silencing the rest of the conversation. I heard Lady Tsunade's curt "Enter." and opened the door.

The man was tall. Around 6 feet or so. He had white pants, with bandages wrapped around his calfs. On his chest was an orange long sleaved shirt underneath a white armored vest. His face was obscured by both a white hood, and a white expressionless mask, with an orange swirl (think haku's mask but with out the Mist symbol). The bottom half was also cut out, so you could see the man's mouth. On his shoulders were small pauldrons. They were also white and had an orange swirl on the center. On his arms were two bracers. They had some sort of weird symbol on it. The bracers were white, but in orange there was a large triangle with the bottom part replaces by a curved line. In the center was another swirl.

He was also armed to the teeth. On his hips were several weapons, a large double edged sword, a shorter standard katana, and a small tanto. The blades were intricately decorated with the engraving of a fox and several swirls. On his front was a series of throwing knives, which were different than kunai. While kunai were used often as used as daggers, these did not have a very useable handle. (In real life, throwing knives are usually sharpened at one end and the other end is usually just a flat piece of metal, rather than the noticeable grip on a kunai knife. This is to give balance to the weapon.) On his back, there was the noticeable stock of a pure white crossbow.

I bowed to both Lady Tsunade and the man who now outranked me for this mission at least. I assumed he was of some sort of branch of Anbu from the mask, to the fact that he didn't have a headband.

"Sakura you will be going with this man on a mission behind enemy lines to do some reconn, and if possible eliminate some targets He will give you more details when you meet him at the gate. You have one hour, dismissed."

"Yes, milady."

With that I bowed once again and left, but not before getting a good look at my team leader. He wasn't bad looking, not that I could really tell anyways, even his hands were covered by gloves. In fact, the only skin showing was on his face. But his wide shoulders, and fairly muscular frame pointed to the fact that he must be an extremely gifted athlete. With that I left.

Naruto POV

I was stunned when I saw Sakura walking through the door. She looked fucking amazing. She was still just as beautiful as before, but she was a whole lot more sexy. She exuded confidence that she didn't have before. Along with a more noticeable bust, I'm a guy, and hair that was a little bit shorter, before it was at her back, but now it was near her shoulders, I wanted to kiss her the way I did that night before I left. But I couldn't. I was dead to her. I was dead to everybody, but with her thinking that I was in an unmarked grave, I couldn't just appear out of no where again. "Oh, hey I'm alive and still in love with you, btw."

No, this is better. I would finish my mission, end Akatsuki, and then live alone on a farm somewhere. Once I am done, I will let the world forget about Naruto Uzumaki, let it have some peace. We both deserve that. Besides I saw Sakura last night. She looked happy to be with that guy. I won't ruin that for her. I won't turn into Sasuke.

Normal POV

Sakura arrived 45 minutes later to the gates of the village. She saw her other two teammates, a couple of real Einsteins by the name of Matsu and Nishi. Sitting on a bench near the gate, was the man from before. He stood, his whole frame swaying as it seemed like he had just woken up.

"Hello, my name is Kurama Namikaze. I will be your team leader for this mission. Do as I tell you, and we won't have problems. If you are ready, then we can leave."

Everybody nodded, and the team left, Kurama taking the lead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

So it's been a while by my standards since I last wrote. I finally sat down tonight and started working on this one again. Rock Band will be out sometime this weekend. I have been prepping for college life again, so I haven't been staying up as lately as I usually do. Then, because I'm living in my parent's house right now until I go back to school, I have been doing a bunch of shit for them, so I apologize for the lateness of the update. I will sit down on Saturday night and write the next chapter for Rock Band, so be prepared for that.

Other news, I heard that Tobi's identity will be revealed in the next few chapters of Naruto, so I am excited to find out who it is. I'm willing to bet it will be Obito, but I have seen that many are debunking that idea. So post who you think Tobi is, and let's see who's right.

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 4

So decided to do a double feature chapter night this time. Both stories are from here on out going to be updated at roughly the same time depending on the situation. I want to keep them going at roughly the same speed with updates. Whether the stories themselves are longer or shorter than the other depends. I hope they don't end up that way, because that would seem like I have a formula, and I really don't, but we'll see.

So here's the update for AC.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Naruto POV

I was currently sitting with my group around a fire. I had been given a team for 2 weeks-ish. If I could get more information with a day or two more, then I was to gather everything I needed.

"So, Kurama, how come I've never seen you in the village?"

I turned towards Sakura. I knew this question might come up, and was actually just waiting for her to say something about it.

"Well, that is because my job is Anbu is gather information. I have very little chakra and that allows me to hide from ninja in other villages."

That wasn't entirely false. My main job as an Assassin was to gather information. Despite the name "Assassin" I didn't kill on a daily basis. I was to learn all I could about the target. What they liked to eat, where they go for leisure activities. Everything that I could use to my advantage.

The chakra thing wasn't completely lying either. The symbols on my gear, the Assassin insignia with the whirlpool, were actually chakra suppressors. They didn't eat at my chakra nor did they reduce my overall amount. They spread my chakra out over a large area. Roughly the size of a large building. This allowed my to enter a ninja village as a civillian, and the guards would be none the wiser. So that when a guard was near me, they only felt the chakra of the area, thus allowing my to pass of as a non ninja.

"Oh, so I assume that you've worked by yourself then?"

"Yeah, I don't get to group up with anybody. This time though, there's a high expectation of enemy ninja, and I don't want to get caught with my pants down."

I saw Sakura blush at that. I knew she had been checking me out. I wasn't an idiot. I was trained to keep an eye on the little things. I once worked for a target as a servant, and when I noticed that one of the herbs that he liked in his tea resembled a very uncommon poison, I switched out the herb for the toxin and was able to kill him.

Seeing a girl checking me out was child's play.

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

That one I wasn't expecting.

"No, my work does not allow me to continue on relationships for extended periods of time. I have to sleep with too many women to get information to be able to carry on a trusting affair with anyone. They don't trust me, and in my line of work, almost anyone could be an enemy."

"Oh." I didn't understand why she would downtrodden about that. She barely "knew" me. I haven't seen her in years, and she's in a relationship.

We continued our rest in quiet. I took the first watch while they went to sleep. Sakura was to be on the second watch, and the other two geniuses were on the third.

During my turn, nothing extraordinary happened. The fire died down, and I let myself sit in the darkness meditating.

Flashback

I was running through the forest. Cliché, I know. Behind me were a couple dozen guards of a man named Kakuzu. He was essentially the banker of Akatsuki. He sent his men out to kill shinobi, and then collected the bounties on their heads. I had finally gotten close enough to end him, but he swiftly grabbed my hand, and prevented my attack from reaching it's destination. Behind me was Ayame (not the ramen chick lady), the assassin who was training beside me. This was our first major mission. We were to act as servants of him, and then kill him in his sleep, and make it look like suicide. It was a complete failure.

I was running as fast as I could. I knew Ayame was keeping up step for step. I heard a yelp and looked back to see her caught under a root of a tree.

"Naruto, help!"

I ran back as quickly as I could, and was able to pull her out. I set her down and was about to start running again, when she stumbled a bit and fell down.

"I think my ankle is twisted." Nodding I picked her up in my arms and was going to keep running. I heard the rustling of guards tracking us down. I once began pumping my legs as fast as they could go. With the added weight of the girl in my arms, it was a lot harder than before.

Suddenly I heard the unmistakable thud of an arrow hitting it's target. I looked at her and saw that one was currently lodged in her arm. I stopped for a second and looked up. We were surrounded by guards all bearing the red cloud pendant. I threw down a smoke bomb, and using my wrist blade, and stabbed the guard that was blocking my exit. While the other guards were distracted, I found a spot under a tree and using a chameleon skin, a fabric woven together with chakra that would keep a person camouflaged in any situation, I covered us up. I waited until the guards were gone and took off the disguise.

"Ayame, let me bandage that up for you. We'll stay here for now, and in a while, we'll move out. The Mentor isn't going to be happy with us, but at least we'll make it home."

"Ok."

I began to apply the solves used by our order for as long as we have been around. They worked well for getting rid of bacteria and such. As I was dabbing the medicine on her wound, I noticed a black substance appearing on the gauze. I sniffed it and it confirmed my suspicions that the arrow head was laced with a rare form of Aconitum. I watched Ayame as she slept.

She was sixteen when I first met her. Her family had been killed a week before, when a group of rogue nin attacked her peaceful fishing village on the edge of the Land of Water. I let her come with me at the time, because even though I had only been out of the village for a month or two, I was already lonely. I figured the company would do me well. Plus, she didn't have anybody.

During the two years between meeting and that mission, we became as close as any brother and sister is. We trained together, hung out together, ate together. And now, when her life was going to end, I didn't have the heart to tell her.

As her heart slowed down, I knew that this was it for her. It wasn't a painful poison, so it would be just like sleeping for her. Finally her breathing stopped, and I knew that was it. I began sobbing. When you've known someone for a while, it hurts to see them go. I wiped my tears away. Dying was a part of life, and it was one that I was used to as a ninja and assassin.

End Flashback

I was tapped on the shoulder and saw Sakura standing there.

"Kurama, go sleep. I'll take watch for a while."

I went to my tent, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to some shouting, and heard a sword unsheathing. I poked my head out of the tent and saw Nishi, without a head. A bag covered my head, and I passed out.


	6. AN 2

Well, it been a long time since I've written for this story. I am going on hiatus for a little while. Between having my girlfriend at college with me now, my band, and focusing on my studies, I prioritized that this is the least important in my life right now. That's not to say that I won't be writing at all ever again, but I really want to focus on some other stuff in my life rather than this.

These stories, and I'm not saying this to be inconsiderate or anything, were being written for me because I'm a selfish bastard, meaning if people didn't like them, I was going to continue them anyways because that's just who I am.

That being said, where my my life and mentality is at right now, is way different than when I started the stories, so I'm going to go on haitus so that I don't ruin them. So good luck.

PS: I knew he was Obito.


End file.
